Agent Lane
by MilitaryBrat10
Summary: What happens when the team is faced with a girl and a dog that are found on a crime scene with a dead Naval Officer.
1. Closet

"Gear up, we have a dead Naval Officer in the Navy yard." Gibbs said as he walked through the Bullpen grabbing his jacket.

"On you six, boss." Tony says

**At crime scene**

"TOD, Ducky."

"Jethro this one is very recent. 30 minutes ago." Ducky says as he stands up again.

As Tony is taking pictures he sees a door ajar and a pool of blood by the door. "Um Gibbs!"

"What Dinozzo! Im busy" Gibbs yells as he looks over to wear Tony is staring at.

"Oh well that could be a problem." Gibs starts to walk over there but Tony stops him.

"I got it boss." Tony unclasps his gun and slowly walks to the door. As he slowly pushes open the door he sees that it is a kids room. It has posters of Twilight all over it and a couple of Navy Posters and a Laptop. A stuffed worn Dog and a messed up bed. He follows the trail of blood to the closet and slowly opens it. Inside is a Girl and a dog curled into a ball. The girl has a firm grip on her shoulder. "GIBBS!"

Tony hears Gibbs and the rest of the team running down the hall. "We have a girl in here!" Tony tries to see the girl but the dog starts growling. Tony see's the girl stir and tries again to see if shes okay but the dog takes a snap at him.

"Addie down." The girl mumbles and looks up at Tony. She sees he has a gun and flinches back and grabs the dogs collar. "addie get him." The dog bares it's teeth and growls at Tony. Tony flinches and sets down his gun.

"Hey, its okay I am with the NCIS im here to help you." The girl looks at tony and then the dog.

"Addie at ease." The dog obeys and sits down but still keeps an eye on Tony. "Are you here for my dad?" Tony can se the tears in her eyes. "You work for Jethro Gibbs right?"

She glances at Gibbs and then at Tony.

"Jethro she knows you?" Ducky says as he makes his way in with a medical kit. He walks over to the girl and smiles at her. "can I see your arm little girl?" The girl scoots over but the dog growls at ducky.

"Addie! SPOT!" the dog sprints to the dog bed bellow the window. The girl trys to stand but falls into Tony's arms. "Sorry im a bit dizzy." Tony picks her up and places her on the bed. Addie jmps up onto the bed and curls up to her legs.

"what's your name and how do you know Jethro?" Ducky asks as he pulls off her sweat shirt to see that she has on a navy shirt he rolls up the sleave to see where a bullet grazed her arm pretty bad. "Oh my" Ducky starts cleaning up the wound and she winces but doesn't scream or pull away.

"My name is Jenna Lane." She glances at Gibbs as he eyes a photo on her Dresser.

"that's my uncle. Corpral John Lane. He died in a bombing last year." Gibbs nods and sees she is wearing dog tags.

"Who's dog tags are you wearing?" Gibbs walks over to her and sits down next to her.

"One is my dads and the other I got a cedar point when we lived in Ohio." She pulls them off with her good arm and hands them to Gibbs.

"wait you have one of your dads?" Gibbs un clips her dads and hands them back.

"Hey! My dad gave me that." Gibbs holds his hands up an clips it back on.

"We might need one for evidence." Ducky clips the rest of the stitches back on and then puts a big band aid on and smiles and goes back to the body of Jenna's dad. Jenna gets up and walks across the hall into her dads room and pulls out his uniform. She searches his pockets until she pulls out a dog tag. "He usually wears this but he just took off his uniform before that Man came into our house." Gibbs does a double take of the pictures on Jenna's dads desk. "Wait your Anthony Dinozzo?" Jenna walks up to Tony and Pulls out a secretary of the navy coin. My dad was in on your war mission. Ziva left this in the room she beat up all those guards." Jenna smirks and places the coin in Tony's hand.

"You seem to be taking this really well Jenna?" Ziva walks into the room and McGee walks in after her.

"Yeah well my dad always said Pain is temporary but Pride is forever. Sure I am really really sad but I could never make my dad proud by moping around." Jenna has tears in her eyes and runs out of the room and into her room and shuts the door. Addie is barking at the door but all you hear is Jenna crying. "JENNA!"


	2. Call

Jenna's Room (Jenna's POV)

What am I supposed to do? How am I going to tell them I have no one else. Addie is all I have left.

"Jenna? Can I come in?" I hear Tony ask. I just stare at the door. I can hear Addie crying at the door. I may be only fourteen but I have the smarts of a naval Intelligent officer. I can hack into any network. My dad didn't approve of what my uncle Johnny taught me but I was a natural. "Jenna?" I hear Tony yell again but I continue to stare at the door.

"Jenna come on open up." I hear Gibbs say. I reluctantly walk up to the door and unlock it. As soon as I open the door Addie sprints in and jumps onto the bed. "Jenna you need to come down to NCIS with us. We need to ask you some questions." Gibbs walks over to me and sits down next to me.

"Jenna, where do you keep your bags?" Ziva asks looking around my room.

"The attic. My bag is just like my dads Naval Bag but it has my name on it."

I wipe away the tears and look down at my feet. "Where does this leave me? I don't want to go to an orphanage." I glance up at Ziva who is already packing my clothes. Then I walk over to my closet and grab my Navy backpack. "I have some stuff in here that no one knows about my dad and I. Like our Socials and birth certificates. It might come in handy right?" Gibbs and Tony just stare at me. "What my Brother was a Private investigator. But he went missing 2 years ago." Tony takes the book bag and puts it with my navy bag.

"Jenna, do you have any one you can stay with?" Oh no.

"Well about that." I start to pet Addie out of a force of habit. "I-I..No I don't have any one." A single tear slid down my cheek. I turned and walked over to my bed and picked up my stuffed dog Max. " Um I know you guys are wondering how I know so much about you…Well my uncle Johnny always said know more about a person then they do. So I hacked into your personal data base and studied your lives. I have always wanted to work for NCIS. My dad knew Director Vance. Well Yeah." I stopped to breath when a siren cut me off. The house phone started ringing so I ran out of the room not looking into the kitchen because I could smell all the blood.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. I could hear a whole lot of yelling.

"Jenna?" I sucked in a breath. The voice made my heart hurt. James.


	3. Talking

I drop the phone and run to the bathroom and throw up. He has been gone for 2 years…..how is he calling me. He didn't go missing… He was murdered…By my uncle John… Only my dad and I know about that…. The courts put it off as self deffence but John had been mentally abusing his son….Sam…He was to turn 3 this year….He was like my baby brother… He was put up for adoption right after the case was closed…

My thinking was interrupted by Tony coming behind me and sitting next to me and pulled me to him…

"Jenna, you okay?" Tony asked rubbing my right arm. I look up at him and smile a forced smile.

"Yeah." I lean in to him and lay my head on his shoulder. I feel an odd conection with him.

"Why don't you brush your teeth and we can get out of this house." Tony said standing up and helping me up. I brushed my teeth and followed Tony to the car. I climbed into the back seat where addie was waiting. On the ride to NCIS I got flash backs of the murder.

"_Dad, why did we move here and not stay in Ohio?" I asked cutting a carrot for dinner._

"_Jenna, I already tol-" I looked over at my dad but to find him gasping for air._

"_Dad?" He falls to the ground and I see a gun shot wound to the right lung. "DADDY!" I hear a small popping noise then I feel a sharp pain to my arm._

_I drag my self to my room and grab a blanket and cal addie quietly into my closet. _

I jumped when I heard Tony interrupt my thoughts. "Jenna? You okay?" He is turned around in his seat while Gibbs was driving.

"Huh?" I look back out the window. Tony glances at Gibbs and then back at me.

"Who was on the phone that made you so spacey?" Tony was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"I-I…James." I whispered.

"James? I thought you said he went missing?" Gibbs asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"I did." I said Petting Addie's head. She loves car rides.

"Then how did he call you?" Tony asked Turning back around to stare at me.

"I don't know…I don't want to talk about it please leave me alone." I snapped. I didn't mean to but I wanted to think. As I was thinking something crossed my mind. CRAP!

"STOP THE CAR! GO BACK! PLEASE GO BACK!" I scream. Gibbs makes a sharp U-Turn.

"Whats wrong!" Tony yelled. Trying to stay still while Gibbs swerved around cars.

"I need to get something!" I scream as we screeched into the drive way. I jumped out and sprinted under the Crime Scene Tap. Cops try to stop them but I just pushed past them. I could here Gibbs and Tony running behind me. I needed to get it… As I sprinted into the bathroom I jumped up onto the counter and start to throw all the containers all over the place. I look in the cupboard and keep throwing the stuff all over the pace till I find what I was looking for…My heart Medicine. I had Open Heart Surgery when I was a baby. I jumped off the counter and look around the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and tooth baste. I walked into the kitchen not looking behind the Island and walked over to the Refrigerator and grab all the pictures off. The I walk out into my room grab my stuffed dog James gave me when I was three. And stuffed them into another suite case. Then I grab my book bag and a picture of my brother off my dresser which I stuffed into the suite case. I walk over to the dog bed under the window , I picked it up and slung my book bag over my shoulders and grabbed the suite case and walked out and sat in the car with tears streaming down my face. I knew Gibbs and Tony were looking at me funny but I didn't care. I knew I was going to be going to a foster home.

"Jenna? What was that you scared us!" Tony said sliding in next to me. He looks at me and sees I'm crying. "Hey, Hey it's okay Jay." He hugged me and I just cried.

**At NCIS HQ…..**

(TONY'S POV)

As I look through the Interrogation view window I see a girl sitting next to a dog on the floor in a dirty dog bed. With a about four bags scattered around the room. She glances at the window. I know she knows I'm Behind it. I can tell she is crying so I walk out of the room and into the Interrogation room. Her head snaps to the door as I open it. Addie the dog looks over at me with the same expression. Lifeless, Devastated. I walked over to her and slid down the wall next to her.

"You know sitting here for three hours isn't fun." She said looking over at me with a depressing stare.

"Yeah I know I have been in here once or twice. I was framed for a murder." I said pulling out my Coin. I flipped it and caught it and flipped it again. Jenna Pulled out a pocket knife and started flipping it like Ziva does. "Wow you handle a blade well." I said staring as the flipping got faster. Her Bad shoulder was staring to bleed through her bandage. "Hey why don't I call Gibbs and see if you can go down to Ducky and he can fix your Bandage?" I said pulling out my cell phone and dialing Gibbs. "Hey Gibbs. Umm can I take Jenna down to Ducky her arm is starting to bleed through her bandage?"

As I walk to the door I hear Jenna whistle and then the sound of a dog collar being snapped onto a leash.

"Come on Addie.' I hear her mumble. I waited at the door for her as she slipped her knife back into her pocket she grabbed an extra visitor pass from the pile next to the Interrogation room and snapped it onto Addie's collar. I chuckled and Jenna actually half smiled. Addie was wagging her tail the whole way down to Ducky's Lab. I smiled at Ziva who walked by us. Then I felt her grab my hand and continue on with us. Oh yeah did I tell you Ziva is my girlfriend? No? Really? HMM? Oh well any ways as we got to Ducky, Jenna started Shacking. Oh no…Her dad is gonna be on the table…But when we got there Palmer was closing a body drawer…phew…I glanced at Jenna…She was Staring at the drawer…She knew her dad was in there.

"Oh there you are young lady. Jethro called said you would be down."

**2 hours later..Interrogation**

"Okay here I go." I whispered to myself as I slid the door open. As I sat down at the table Jenna looked up from her Drawing and closed her sketch pad. "What were you drawing?" I asked because it looked pretty good.

"Oh umm.. you." She opened the pad and showed me the picture of me and Ziva.

"Wow….Thats amazing…who taught you how to draw?" I pulled the picture out and saw that she had her name scribbled in the bottom right corner in elegant script. "Well…do you think you are up for a little chat with little ol' me?" I joked.

"Sure, what about?" She said taking the picture and sliding it into the pocket of the folder. She slides the folder toward me and I open it to see many pictures in the pocket I start with those. There are a lot of pictures of iraq and stuff. "Have you ever been to Iraq?" She shakes her head and gets up and grabs the suite case that she packed at the house. She pulls out a lot of photos and hands one to me…it's a picture of James im guessing. Then I relize that he is in Iraq with a whole bunch of soldiers. "I thought he aws a private investigator?" Jenna just shook her head.

"He used that as a cover. He was a green Berea." She said giving me a picture of her and James and in this picture he was in his uniform. She then handed me a picture of McGee and James..WAIT!..


	4. Hospital

(Tony's POV)

As I looked at the picture again I just laughed and just placed it aside and toke the pictures from her hands. "Okay we need to talk now." I asked laughing when she pouted when I took the picture of Zac Efron and her away. "Now I'm going to ask you a couple of questions about the case but if you become uncomfortable just say so." I looked at her and she was shaking her leg and tapping her fingers.

"Can I have my sketch pad please? It may be easier to talk to you if I have something to occupy my hands." She said eyeing the camera in the corner. Addie started to bark and nudged Jenna's leg where her medicine was located. She Grabbed my arm and looked at my watch. "Shit!" She yelled and jumped up and started throwing clothes and everything around trying to find water I'm guessing. I see her starting to panic so I look at the glass window where I know for a fact Ziva is behind. Within two minutes the interrogation rooms door opens and Ziva walks in with a bottle of water. She places it on the table and stands behind me against the mirror. I felt her hand on the back of my chair.

"Jenna calm down here." I got up and Picked her up and placed her on the chair. I could tell she was panicking. She was shaking bad. Next thing I know Jenna was passed out on the floor with 6 people around her and a dog barking like no tomorrow. (when I typed this I thought about them blacking out on this part lol)

At the hospital…

"What do you mean she might not wake up!" Gibbs yelled at the doctor. "That girl is the only thing that connects us to our case." Gibbs started pacing. I could tell he was thinking about Kelly…

"Boss I want to talk to the doctor." I said , not really knowing what I was felling at the time. Worried? Maybe?

"Only family is aloud back there." The doctor said not looking at us. It seemed like he didn't care.

When I was about to use old basketball skills to get down the hall to Jenna's room, we all heard the doors open and a man in his mid 20s' run up to us. "Where is my sister! Why is she hear? I called the house but she didn't talk long.. I went to the house after I was down at the bar but she wasn't there. It was Blocked off with-"

"Woah! Are you James?" I asked placing a hand on his left shoulder.

"Yes. But where is my sister!" He screamed in my face.

"Okay sir follow me." The doctor said smiling at James. WTF!

In the Hospital room…(Jenna's POV)

As I layed here I knew I had to wake up but it felt like I was going to throw up.

I felt a hand touch mine it felt rough and tough. (That's what my dad calls me when im in the ring)

"Boots? Can you wake up for me…..Come on JenJen You can do it." Who was that!

"The Doctor said she might not wake up." I'm guessing it was Tony. Then I felt him place something in my hand. His coin. Yep it was Tony. I knew I had to wake up. I tried to twitch my fingers. It worked so I tried to open my eyes.

(Tony's POV)

I placed the coin into her hand and not 2 seconds later I saw her fingers curl around it then her eyes open into little slits. "Jenna? Come on you can do it." She squeezed the coin tighter. As she looked around she spotted James sitting next to her… She let out a blood curtailing scream.

"GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" As she started to panic "James" sprinted out of the room. I went to chase him but I saw Gibbs tackle him to the floor. Jenna's heart monitor started to accelerate. Doctors started to swarm into the room.

"Whats going on!" I screamed over all the talking. One of the doctors came over and push me towards the door but I punched him. "I want to know what is going on." More doctors started to push or pull me out. I don't know what happened to me in that moment but all I could see was jenna lying there with needles being shoved into her body….Then everything went black.

2 Hours later…..

I Have no idea why I started to panic when all the doctors started to swarm around her but I knew I had a odd connection with her. As I came too I could hear the voices of my team

"Why do you think he freaked out when she started to panic." McGee asked.

"Well I think Tony has a connection with her because he has gone threw being the one blamed and all that." Abby stated.

"That is why she will be staying with Ziva and Tony." As Gibbs said that my felt myself start to wake up fully.

"WHAT!" I screamed. Every body jumped except Ziva. "What do you mean!" As I yelled again Jenna started to wake up.

"Why is everybody yelling." She said with a slight squeek.

Abby handed her a cup a of water but he heart monitor started to accelerate when Gibbs went to touch her forehead. "Don't touch me!" She squeeked. She looked over at me with pleading eyes. I tried to get up but Ziva pushed me back down. A doctor came into the room and ushered every one out.

"Sir you are not to get up you where given a anesthetic to put you under you may not get your feeling into your legs for at least 15 minutes. As he checked our vitals and left Jenna was looking down at her hands.

"Are you okay Jenna?" I could tell the question was blown of when she leaned back and stared at the wall opposite me. "You can talk to me you know. We are from the same place you know." She looks over at me and I can tell she was about to cry.

"How?" She crooked, letting the tears run down her face.

"We were both born in Ohio." I attempted to get up but the doctor was right I felt like my legs were jelly. I still attempted to get over to her bed from the couch…. I fell three times which made her giggle through the tears. As I pulled my self onto her bed I sat with my hands in my lap. "We can talk one Ohioan to another." She laughed

She licked her lips and under her breath she says the one thing that makes me smile most.

"O. H."

"I.O." I laughed along with her.

4 days later….

"NO YOU CHEATED!" Jenna laughed after our third game of Halo on McGee's Xbox that he brought. He brought it because Jenna will be here for 3 more days. Actually I begged him to because I am not leaving either cause I have Jenna Duty. Of course im also her legal guardian now. Ziva and I agreed that having jenna in our family would be amazing.

"I did not." I laughed gently shoving her shoulder. As I pressed the play button jenna tackled me. "Hey now that's cheating!" As we are starting to fall off the bed Gibbs walks on and whistles which makes Jenna wince and I just laugh at her expression. "Hey boss."

"Jenna pack your bags you are leaving." Gibbs said trying not to laugh at Jenna's Hat and my hat. Matching OSU Beanies.

"But… the doctor said I could leave in 3 days." Jenna said getting up and pulling on he new OSU chuck tailors. I went way out when I found out she was a major OSU fan. Even her PJ were Ohio state. "How can I go home?" She started putting her stuff in her bag as I started to put away the Xbox. "Tony? Did you know I was getting out today?" I just smirked at her. "HEY! You guys are mean." She slumped into a chair as Gibbs put her bag over his shoulder and grabbed her stuff dog off the bed.

"Lets go." Gibbs said as he walked out the door.

"Got you six, boss." Me and Jenna said at the same time. I smirked at her and glanced at the door, then back at her. I went to run to the door but Jenna stuck her foot out and triped me. All I saw when I looked up was Ziva laughing at me and a red shoe go around the corner. I sprinted after her down the hall way. "Your gonna get it Boots!" She hates it when I call her that but at this moment I really don't care.


	5. NOTICE FOR READERS

**Authors note:**

Sorry about the late update but Chapter 4 will be it for now…I have some personal issues and such.

I will try to work through them but if something comes up I have to be on alert.

I was at the doctors today and he said I have to take it easy for a bit do to them changing my heart meds. If I get to excited or something scares me I may black out or become unresponsive.

Now about the story… Joe (FFN Friend) and I were spiting out ideas about mixing in some supernatural things into this story. Like Jenna is really a story about me and NCIS…I want to base a character off of Joe because… Well because I want to….

I was thinking that the character could turn into a wolf…The characters name would be Xavier White and he would be Jenna's first and most likely only real best friend in this story… He is 151 years old but he hasn't aged since the Victorian Era..1800's maybe? Lol IDK. Well plz tell me what you think Joe and I should do…

**PLZ R&R LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Jenna & Joe**


	6. A New Face A New Friend

**Chapter 5**

**(Hey guy I was laying in bed when an idea hit me…I know I'm skipping so time here in the beginning but yeah here we go.)**

**3 weeks later…(Tony's POV)**

"Tony! Where are my Shoes!" I here Jenna yell down the steps. Today id her first day at school… She really doesn't want to go to school but what kid does? I hear her growl and stomp down the steps. "GOD!" Her face is all red and she is flicking her pinky up in down. **(I do that when im mad or frustrated.)**

"Jenna you have to clam down." Ziva said walking in with Jenna's meds and book bag.

"Yeah Yeah I know." Jenna said swallowing her meds and putting her bookbag on. "Do I have to go?" She said bagging us to not make her go. I talked to her last night and she was really nervous starting at a private school 'thanks to Gibbs'.

"Yeah you do." Ziva said patting her shoulder. I walked over to Jenna and dropped her Adidas slip on sneakers next to her feet. "Come on you will be late." Ziva said holding open the door. As we all walked outside Addie ran out and stopped near the car. Great I forgot she has to go with Jenna because she is her guide dog due to her meds and resent heart problems. Great dog hair in my car. Just what I wanted.

**At the school…. **

"I don't think I should go in there." Jenna said looking at all the kids outside.

"You have Addie you will be okay, go on Jay." I said laughing when she pouted and waited for Ziva to slide the seat up.

"Bye guys." She said as she walked away with Addie hot on her tail.

**NOPOV**

As Jenna was about to look back she ran into a kid. "OOF…..Im so sorry" Jenna stammered as the boy crouched down to pick up his books. Jenna went to pick up his Papers when she saw drawings on the margins. She smile at what they were, Wolves.

"No it's okay I wasn't looking where I was going anyway." As they stood up Jenna handed him the papers. "Thanks" He stuffed them into his bag before extending his hand. "Xavier White." He said as Jenna shook his hand.

"Jenna Lane. I'm new here." Jenna said as her heart started to pound. Addie whinned and looked at Jenna. She took a deep breath and patted Addie on the head.

"I kind of guessed that since I have never seen you around before." Xavier dropped down to Addie's level and looked up at Jenna. "And who is this cute girly." Xavier said petting Addie on the head.

"Her name is Adeline… Addie for short. She is my guide dog." Xavier nodded petting Addie again and then standing back up.

"Well since you are new would you like me to show you around?" Xavier said shifting the weight of his bookbag.

"Um yeah that would be nice. Can we stop of at the office so I can ask about my Schedule?" She said.

"Sure lets go." Xavier and Jenna stopped at the office and got Addies guide jacket and started off to class.

**After School…**

Jenna was walking toward Tony's car when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Xavier running toward her. Addie barked happily and met Xavier half way. He patted hr head as he slowed and started walking.

"I want to ketch you before you left. I was wondering if you wanted to be my History partner for the prject due next month." Xavier said nervously playing with the dog pendent on his bookbag strap.

"Yeah sure I would love to." Jenna said laughing when Xavier let out a sigh of relief. 

"Come on Jay I need to get back to the house before Ziva cooks something! I rather keep the house we are in." Tony yelled from his spot leaning on his car. Xavier smiled and started to walk down the side walk.

"Xavier!" Xavier turned around and started back toward Jenna. "Do you want to start on the project tonight. We have guests comeing over and its supposed to be fun." Jenna said grabbing a hold of Addie when she spotted a Chipmunk.

"Um sure if its okay." Xavier said laughing when Addie tried to get away but Jenna flicked her nose. As they approached the car Jenna opened the door and slid the seat back and pushed Addie back there and slide it back. Jenna smiled at Tony and turned to see if Xavier was still there.

"Tony? Is it okay if Xavier came home with us so we can work on our project and then he can eat with everybody?" Jenna said begging Tony with his eyes. Tony eyed Xavier and then held out his hand.

"Tony Dinozzo."

"Xavier White." Xavier said as they shook hands. Xavier wasn't much shorter then Tony.

"Please Tony." Jenna asked again. Tony knew gibbs was going to cook more then enough so he nodded and laughed when both of there faces lite up. Every body climbed in and laughed when Xavier hit his head on the door.

"Ow….Sorry." Xavier said sheepishly to Tony.

"No blood no foul." Tony said laughing but stopped short when he saw Jenna pale. "You okay Jay?" Tony asked looking at her in the mirror.

"Hmm yeah just thinking about my dad." Jenna said letting a tear run down her face. Xavier placed a comforting hand on her knee. Jenna had told Xavier her story during lunch and through out the day. "Thanks" she mumbled as pulled out of the parking lot.

**2 hours later…. (Tony's POV)**

"Jenna! Xavier! Gibbs is here." I yelled up the steps as I turned back to Gibbs he gave me a confused look.

"Who is Xavier?" Gibbs asked Looking up the steps as we heard Jenna laughing a much deeper but very friendly laugh coming down the hallway." Gibbs smiled when he saw Jenna was smiling.

I turned to Gibbs and smirked. "A new face…. A new friend."


	7. Cared Enought To Get To Know You

Chapter 6

*I had an idea spark today at my brothers basket ball game….I sprinted to my locker and grabbed my notebook out and sat in the dark hallway for an hour before my boyfriend jake came and got me lol oops…well here it is…I don't own the journal entries those belong to Stefan Salvator on Vampire Diaries lol but I thought they fit with the story lol*

(Xaviers POV)

"_For over a century I have lived in secret. Hiding in the shadows. Alone in the world, until now."_

As I closed my journal I looked out my bedroom window and my thoughts flew back to 1800…

Flashback:

"Xavier will you come forward?" The tribal warrior asked. Today I am to become a warrior. Today I am to become a man. I stepped forward into the circle and kept a straight face when everybody started to dance around me and the tribal leaders blew smoke all around me. All of a sudden I got a odd feeling run down my spine. It felt as if hot water was running down my back. Next thing I knew everybody was screaming and the warriors started to get their weapons. I ran and ran…I don't really know how long I ran but I ran until my four paws were raw and bleeding. I looked out over the Atlantic ocean and started to whine. I felt myself shift back and there I sat in my tribal ceremonial robe and the newly stained tattoo on the inside of my wrist started to burn so I turned to see three other wolfs looking at me. I watched as they shifted and the two boys just stared at me. The girl look like she was going to burst with anger.

"How can you shift at such a young age?" The girl growled.

"What do you mean?" I half squeaked.

"You weren't suppose to shift for three more years." One of the boys said laughing when the girl growled again. "Calm down Elean, He is only 14. Stop being so cranky." The other boy said.

"Enough Charles…Logan SHUT UP!" Elean screamed. I flinched and continued to just stare at them.

"Follow us we will get you better clothes." Charles 'im guessing' asked.

End of Flashback…

"Xavier! Jenna is here!" I here Elean yell up the attic steps. I then hear Jenna start up the steps.

As Jenna came into view I smiled at her as I put my journal away under the bench seat near the window. "What you doing here?" I asked as I sat on the couch near the heater. Due to it being winter my room was kind of chilly. I notices Jenna was shivering so I went into my chest and pulled out one of my sweatshirts. "Here put this on." Jenna smiled a thanks and slipped the sweatshirt on. "So lets get started."

**5 hours later…**

"Annnnnnnnnnnnd DONE!" I said as I put the finishing touches on the wolf I was drawing for our history project on the Victorian Era…Ironic right…

"Woot! We finished that three weeks early!" Jenna said putting away our colored pencils. "That was fun. Now what are we going to do." Jenna laughed when I jumped up and pulled out a box.

"I want to show you something…You know how we have to dress like the people in our era right?" I asked when I saw her frown.

"We do? But how are we going to do that." She said starting to flick her pinkies again.

I pulled the box over to us and opened the latch. "This is how." I pulled out a whole bunch of Victorian Era clothing and pendents. "They have been up here from…well since a really long time ago." We didn't have any dresses so Jenna was going to have to wear so of Logans old clothes. "sweetnes!" Jenna yelled as we started to sort through all the clothes.

2 months later….(I know im skipping time but I need to get the story going lol)

"Xavier…tony is down stairs something happened to Jenna." I didn't even have to listen to what Charles was saying I knew that the minute he came up the stair just by his expression that something was wrong. I sprinted down the staeps and ran into the kitchen where Tony was sitting at the kitchen table with red eyes and it looked like he hadn't slept in a very long time.

"What happened…where is she." I asked trying to keep my cool but I started to feel the familiar fire on my spine. I started to shake and my vision started to blacken. Next thing I know tony is on the table freaking out

"HOLY SHIT!" Tony just starts laughing."I knew you were the kid from the ceremony I just didn't want to believe it." Elean stoped dead in her tracks when she heard him mumble to himself. I projected my thoughts to him.

"_Where is she! WHAT HAPPENED!" _ I was getting angry. He wasn't talking.

"she was walking Addie when a kid pushed her out onto the frozen lake. She tried to get out but the ice broke." Tony broke down again and started crying. The last thing I hear come from him before I sprinted out the door was where the hospital life flighted her. Washington D.C Childrens hospital. The feeling of my paws hitting the ground faster then I ever ran. I was outside the hospital and I saw Ziva outside I shifted and ran over to her. I had tears running down my face as soon as she saw me grabbed me into a hug.

"She is going to be okay Xavier she wasn't down there long enough. She wants to talk to you." As she walked me to Jenna's room I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold it in any longer.

Jenna was laying in a bed with like 10 blankets and he hair puled back and my sweartshirt she never gave back on. He hat was sliding off so as so as I made it to her bed I pushed it back down. "Hey Jay. How you doing?" She smiled and held out the wolf pendant I gave her to wear around her neck. "you want me to put it back on?" She nodded and I pulled it over her head.

She licked her lips and swallowed. "Thanks." She said in a raspy voice. "I felt something furry pull me out but I don't know what it was." She said pulling the sleeves of the sweatshirt down over her hands. "It was gray and had green eyes. It had a black spot on its right front paw. Sort of like you have a white mark on your paw." I did a double take when she said this.

"How-how did you find out?" I asked taking a huge breath after every word.

"I now its you every night that sits next to my bedroom window. I was you Addie growled at the night we went to the Hero. Cause you always wear that necklace and the tattoo on your wrist is the exact same swirley as the paw I saw when I looked out my window. Why did you do it?" I was looking at her but I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Because…I cared enough to get to know you."


	8. Problem with being Late

7 months later

Jenna was late and she knew it. Tony forgot to take her to school today so she had to run all the way here. Addie was panting next to her and sitting on her haunches. The next thing she knew Jenna heard addie yelp and then everything went black.

"Gibbs." Gibbs said into the phone. "WHAT!" Everyone around him jumped. Tony fell out of his chair. He slammed his phone shut and threw it against the opposing wall.

"What is wrong Gibbs?" Ziva asked with a hand on her heart trying to calm down.

"Jeez boss. Made me spill my coffee." Tony complained pulling off his shirt and to McGees surprise a shaved chest appeared. Along with more muscles. "Jeez Tony sperm count that low?" Tony and McGee started arguing but were cut off bye Gibbs screaming.

"HEY!" All eyes turned to Gibbs and they all looked down shamefully.

"Whats up boss. Case?" Tony said grabbing his bag.

"No….Jenna is missing." Ziva squeaked and Tony stared ahead.

"What do you mean missing." McGee said worried. One because Jenna was missing, and Two because Tony stopped talking all together.

"As in Kidnapped. McGee." Gibbs said heading to MTAC.

Ziva was crying and Tony was still standing there in shock. McGee walked to Labby.

When McGee was out of site Tony fell to the ground. Gibbs was walking down the steps when he saw Tony collapse. He rushed to him and kneeled next to him. "DiNozzo are you okay?" Gibbs said smacking Tony's cheek. Tony's eyes flickered after 20 minutes and he slowly sats up.

"Boss…we need to find her…we need to find her." Tony repeated over and over.

"DiNozzo! Stop blubbering Ziva needs you to stay strong. Jenna needs you to find get Xavier from the school. He is freaking out. Addie is there to the kidnappers drugged Addie with a Anesthetic." Gibbs explained after smacking him on the back of the head.

"Tony?" A horse voice came from behind Ziva's desk.

"They both need you Tony. Now get to work DiNozzo." Gibbs said walking out of the bullpen.

Tony's Pov

I stood and walked over to Ziva's desk. I looked under it to find Ziva stareing at the picture of me and Jenna at the zoo laughing at McGee stempting to get away from a goat. I slowly sat next to her under her desk and pulled her to me. "We will find her Ziva I promise." Ziv nodded and handed him the picture. A small smile spread across my face as I remembered that trip to the zoo.

FLASHBACK….

"_DAD!" Jenna laughed as she ran from a soaking wet Xavier._

"_Well… Maybe you shouldn't of pushed him into the fountain." I said walking behind them with McGee and Ziva. Ziva laughed and started to cough on her dip and dots. I laughed and started smacking her back. "Jeez..you okay Zee-Vah." I asked. _

"_For IceCream these things are quite hard." Ziva said laughing and taking another bite before giving them to McGee._

"_DAD! COME LOOK AT THIS!" Jenna yelled from the petting zoo._

_As We made it to Jenna and Xavier they noticed all the goats were crowded around Xavier. "Jeez Xman they sure like you." Jenna said making her way over to Me. She hugged my midsection then turned back around but was stopped when Xavier pointed at McGee._

"_UMMM SOME ONE HELP ME!" McGee yelled as he ran in circles as a goat chased him. _

"_Reminds me of forest Gump."Jenna said taking Xaviers hand. I smiled through the panic that went all threw my being. She was growing to be just like me… Well that's what Gibbs has been saying._

"_RUN FOREST RUN!" The three of us yelled at the same time… A flash went off and we all turned to see Ziva smiling at us with a camera in her hands._

"_Kodiak Momment…" She said laughing at my shocked face…"I'm guessing I got that one right?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

"Babe… I am going to go get Addie and Xavier at Quanico and then bring them back here then we can get started okay?" I said helping her stand up.

"Okay.." she said not looking me in the eye.

"We will find her I promise." I said kissing her on the forehead, I grabbed my jacket and ran to the car.

AT THE SCHOOL….

Xavier's POV…

"Who would do something like this!" I screamed from the office.

"Young man you need to calm down." The officer said from the corner of the room.

"Calm Down! CALM DOWN! MY GIRLFRIEND WAS KIDNAPPED! AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?" The officer flinched but snapped back when I lunged for the door. He grabbed me and pined me to the ground. I heard the sound of handcuffs and the cold metal hit my wrists. I began to struggle but then stopped when I felt the cop get up and pull me to the chair I was sitting in earlier.

"Now young man I will need you full understanding. You are not to leave this room until we know you are not a suspect." The cop said. Him saying that pissed me off even more.

"Are you saying im a suspect for my own girlfriends Kidnapping? You all are crazy!" I said feeling my wrists start to bleed from the cuffs cutting into my skin from me trying to get out of them.

"Young man you were the one the dog went to. She is Jenna's dog isn't she?" Mr. Payne said from behind his desk.

"No shit Sherlock. Addie knew to go to me when something was wrong. Tony even knows that and when the feds get here you both are in for a lot of yelling." On cue Tony and Gibbs ran into the room.

"What the hell happened!" Tony said running straight to me. I could tell he had been crying because his eyes were all red and puffy. He went to give me a hug but stopped when he saw that I had handcuffs on. "May I ask why you have this boy in handcuffs?"

Tony asked getting in the cops face.

"He is a suspect." The cop said shaking from fear. I could smell it.

"A suspect my ass. Take them off you idiot." Tony said grabbing at the key on the cops belt. But Gibbs made it there faster. Once Gibbs had the cuffs of I ran for the door again. But this time Gibbs stopped me.

"HEY!" where are you going?" Gibbs asked blocking my way to the door.

"To find my girlfriend so if you don't mind im going to go and get Addie and look for Jenna." I tried to get past but Gibbs held up his hands.

"I don't think so Xavier… Leave that to us you and Tony go get Addie then go back to NCIS I will call in and get McGee down here and we will take care of stuff here then get back to you guys." Gibbs said turning back to the officer. I looked at Tony and he attempted to smile but failed miserably.

I opened the door and walked to the nurses office to see Addie laying on the table with sa depressed look on her face. "Come on Addie lets go." She looked up at me and whimpered. I grimaced and walked over to her. You could tell she blamed herself. I looked around and then sent a message to her.

"you know its not your falt. AdAd. There was no way of you knowing what was going to happen."

"_I was Supposed to protect her with my life, I have failed." _ Addie sent back.

"No, and Jenna would want me and you to get out there and try to find her."

"_You are right. Lets Do this." _Addie said back.

I know that even if it was the last thing I did, I would find Jenna, and tear the person who did this apart.


	9. Everthing Was Going To Be Okay

3 weeks later

"Come on Jenna, Please take it then maybe we can both get on with our lives." James said as he tried to get me too take the plate of food.

"I don't want it. I want to go home. I want my mom and dad…I want Xavier." I said crying. I tried to keep myself covered but "James" wouldn't let me so I layed there in just a old army shirt that was almost to the top of my knees. I was laying on a poor excuse of a bed with just sheet.

"Jenna! I don't want to have to do this but I have no choice." That was the last thing I heard before I felt a searing pain between my legs.

At NCIS

"I found her!" Abby said running into the bullpen. Tony shot up from his desk and Xavier almost ran right into Gibbs as he ran to Abby.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Xavier said trying not to cry. He started shaking and McGee backed off. Everybody knew his secret but McGee was still freaked out.

"At a ware house outside D.C." Abby said giving Ziva a sad smile as she sat at her desk and stared ahead. Tony walked over to her and ran his hand threw her hair.

"Well what are you waiting for lets go get our girl." Everybody except Addie ran to the Elevator.

"Where are you going Xavier?" Tony said stopping everybody.

"What? I'm going with you." Xavier said again trying to get on the elevator.

"Oh no your not. You are staying here. Im not putting you in danger either." Tony said placeing a hand on his shoulder.

"what ever happened to respect your elders?" Xavier mumbled walking back to Tony's desk an sitting down.

With Jenna…..

I want to cry I feel violated. I want to go home and curl in ball. I could hear shoots in the distance and gun shots. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest I now had on short shorts and that shirt. I couldn't get past the feeling that the team didn't want me just like James had said over the past 3 weeks. But that all changed when I light came into the dark secluded room I was in.

"Jenna? Are you in here?" I pulled my head up at the voice.

"Mom?" I whispered from the bed. I couldn't get up because my legs hurt so bad.

"Jenna where are you I cant see you baby." She said trying to get to me.

"Im in the right corner from the door." I whispered again.

She finally made it to me when McGee came in and shinned a Flashlight right in my face.

"Oh my god. What happened to you Jay?" Mom said as she pulled me too her.

"Everything. I want Dad and I want to go home." I cried into her shoulder.

"We have to take you to the hospital Jenna." Gibbs said also in the room.

"NO! I WANT DAD!" I screamed not knowing exactly where they were in the room anymore. My vision was blackening.

"Im right here baby im right here." He said as he made it into the room.

"I don't want to go to the hospital cant you take me to Ducky?" I cried as he lifted me up.

"Yeah come on lets go." Dad lifted me up and started to carry me to the car. I felt the familiar shift in the atmosphere so I lifted my head to come face to face with three, 4 foot wolves. One at the front. Pitch Black wit the familiar blue eyes.

"Xavier.,,," I reached out and tried to run my fingers threw his fur. He barked and backed up. I looked at him confused but then I heard the shots ring out. Dad bolted to the car and placed me in the back seat before running back into the line of fire. I could see 4 people shooting at my family but I couldn't hear anything anymore. The car was sound proof.

The car door was hit with a bullet but it bounced off and flew off. Not two minutes later I saw a shadow run across the window. I grabbed Gibbs's extra gun out of the glove compartment and cocked the gun. "James" Opened the door and I just fired off the gun. After that Everything went black.

10 hours later….

Xaviers pov

I layed here just trying to get my head around Jenna killing her brother. She shot him six times in the chest. While in a shocked state she still managed to push him out of the car.

I curled my furry body closer to her as she slept. Tony was asleep on the couch in my room across from the bed. Everybody else was downstairs in the kitchen. I lifted my head and jumped off the bed. I didn't want to Phase back. I felt more alert. I walked down the attic steps and then took the turn to the other steps leading into the kitchen. Everybody stared at me but didn't say anything when I phased back and opened the fridge but threw the bag of chips on the ground and phased back. I tore the chip bag and chips went everywhere. McGee laughed but shut up when bared my teeth at him. Another wolf walked into the room but phased back. It was Logan.. He had been gone for a while trying to find the head of the stupid mother fuckers that kidnapped Jay. I trotted over to him with crums all over my face he wiped them off and patted my head. He had a grum face so I knew he didn't find anything. I sighed and ran up the steps again. As I got back upstairs I stopped when I saw Tony sitting one the bed with a wide awake Jenna talking. Jenna looked at me and attempted a smile. I ran to the bed and jumped up after Tony scooted the the foot of the bed. I stared at him until he nodded and headed down stairs.

I felt Jenna run her fingers threw my fur. I leaned my head into her hand. I knew that jenna was still scared so I Layed down with my head in her lap. She was wearing some of my clothes. She was drowning in fabric. 3 weeks and she was so thin. I got an idea and licked her hand. Her nose scrunched up but she didn't pull away. I jumped off the bed and walked over to my own fridge.

"What are you doing Xavier." Jenna asked trying to get out of bed. I growled at her. "Fine jeez Mr. Grumpy." I growled again but not at her. I was still trying to get the damn fridge open. Oh screw it. I shifted back but I was only in PJ bottoms. Jenna let out o small gasp but didn't say anything. I leaned down and opened it and pulled out a water, out of the 20 I had in there. I smiled when I saw her bright red.

"You need this." I said placing the bottle on thebed then walking over to my dresser. I pulled out an old Navy shirt I found at Tony's house. Jenna just stared at me. Oh shit.

"That's my dads." I paled and went to pull it off but she just stopped me.

"No No you can wear it just don't let anything happen to it.

I smiled and phased back. She grabbed the water and chugged it down. I snorted and just jumped back onto the bed. I layed back down next to her. Im glad I had a queen sized bed. Or else two people wouldn't be able to fit like this.

"Why do you keep phasing?" Jenna asked running her fingers threw the short fur behind my ears. She knew that was my itchy spot. My leg started to shake but I just barked happily. Tony and Ziva walked up the stairs. The smiled at the two of us. I went to get up but Jenna whimpered. So I just layed back down.

"We need to talk." Jenna paled and flinched when Tony started to pull out his notebook.

"Why are you treating her like a case Tony? She's your daughter?" I said. They all jumped when I talked. They didn't know I could talk in my wolf form. I smirked on the inside.

"We aren't we just need to know what happened." Jenna Paled and then pulled out her note book. She had been drawing in a couple hours after Ducky gave her the bill of health. Only a couple cuts in bruises. I about ripped someones head of when we found out she was raped. But then I thought about what I did to the bastard before Jenna shot him. The morge will have a field day trying to find a way to sow that hand back on….

I looked over at the pictures and freaked out. It was a exact time line of the three weeks she was missing. I phased back and grabbed a picture of the day she was raped. I felt sick. I jumped of the bed and ran to the bathroom right next to the window so many of our memories happened. I think I threw up for at least ten minutes.

"Xman? Are you okay?" tony said leaning down next to me. I shook my head and burst into tears. "Hey Hey its okay Xavier she is okay. No one is going to hurt her again." Tony said hugging me. For a 15 year old kid I sure am sensitive.

"Why would he do this. It was his sister. He was suppose to love her. Im glad I tore that mother fuckers hand off. In hell he will never be able to touch anyone again." I spat. Just thinking about him made my stomach churn.

"Xavier?" I heard jenna ask from bed. I got up and rinsed my mouth out and walked back into the room. She had tears in her eyes. I ran over to her and just hugged her. We didn't let go for a long time. I knew just by hugging her that everything and I mean everthing was going to be okay.


	10. Im on My Way

** okay well I only have 20 reviews total out of all the chapters…I wish I had more but I am thankful for everyone who has reviewed my story.. I love writing this story.. some things have happened to me or to friends of mine. I have never been raped out kidnapped but friends of mine have been raped.. It messes up a lot of people. So just know some of these chapters may or may not be true..**

2 hours

_All I wanted to do was stay in his arms. I have felt safer then I have in almost a month I just want to hug him. Being locked up and being raped will always be in the back of my mind. But I have people around me who will keep me safe. My dad died almost 9 months ago. He will forever be my father but Tony will be there for me threw thick and thin. My biological mom died when I was five from Cancer. I shot my brother. My best friend and boyfriend is sitting next to me sleeping. Addie is laying on the couch staring at me…It kinda freaking me out.. Well im done writing in Xaviers Journal. I shouldn't of read it but it was sitting there and I just wanted to know what he was thinking when I was missing._

As I closed the journal I laughed addie.. Ever sense I had gotten back Addie hasn't left her side. Xavier said she felt bad for not protecting me. I scooted down and layed my head on Xavier's chest. He shifted and lifted his head a little smiled and layed his head back down. He wrapped his arm around Me. This is how I wanted to feel the entire time I was gone. I wanted to feel loved and safe. James lost all of the respect I had for him the day he kidnapped me. Mitchell the leader was the first one to rape me. The first night I was there. I told dad about him… He turned red and ran out the room. Mom just stared ahead. They are all out looking for him. I cant sleep every time I close my eyes I see his face. I pulled out Xavier's Ipod and turned on some John 5. It drowned out everything. I layed my head back down and I could feel Xavier running his hand up and down my back. I soon fell asleep to the constant rhythm of him stroking my back and the pounding in my head from the slight concussion.

Xavier's POV

I felt her shift about 3 hours after she fell asleep. She didn't wake up but she whimpered.

I jolted up when she screamed. I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up. Elean ran up the steps followed by Logan. Charles was with the team. She jumped and then opened her eyes. She ripped the headphones out of her ears and reached for me. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry into my shoulder. I knew this was going to be a long night.

3 hours later….down stairs…

"Xavier? Can I talk to you?" Logan asked as he past Jenna and I watching Despicable Me.

"Um yeah sure." I said confused.

In the kitchen…

"Tony? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Im here to take Jenna back to Ohio." He said with tears running down his face.

"Wha-What do you mean! You cant do that. No I wont allow it." My mind was spinning. I started shaking.

"Gibbs says it will be good for her. She needs to leave with in 24 hours. Please know we can still visit her." Tony said standing up. I backed up.

"No! you cant take her! She needs me. She needs you! Why are you letting her go! I thought you loved her." I screamed.

"I do love her how can you say I don't. We haven't found Mitchell yet. Her being here is dangerous." Tony said slamming his hand on the table.

"You cant take her I love her!" I screamed.

"You what? Daddy what are you doing here?" I heard a small voice in the background.

"Jenna? Why are you out of bed?" Tony asked. I glared at him and about punched him right there.

"Why are you screaming? Why do I have to leave?" She looked so small. I just wanted to hug her and then never let go.

"Gibbs said it would be good for you to live with your second cousins, Jacob and Kayla. They are around your age. They live Lexington." Tony said walking toward Jenna.

I growled but he kept walking. I growled warningly again but he just hesitated and continued. When he got to her he flinched when she backed up.

"NO! Im not going. My family is here. Not some weird second cousins." Jenna said with tears running down her face. I stepped forward but Logan placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

'Im not going anywhere Tony." We all flinched, she never calls Tpny by his name it is either Dad, Daddy or DiNozzo but that is just when she is mad at him. Which is like never.

"You don't have a choice. Im sorry Jenna. I don't want you to leave, trust me I abot punched gibbs when he told me. I screamed at him for a solid hour. Your mom finally had to knock me to the ground and shove her foot into my neck. But you still have to go." Tony said looking at Jenna with tears running down his face.

"No….. Im calling Gibbs." She walked over to the phone and typed in the number we all knew by heart.

"Gibbs?"

"**Jenna. What can I do for you."**

"Please don't make me go." 

"**Make your case then. Jay. We all don't want you to go but its for the best." **

"I love it here. I love everyone here. I don't want to live in Ohio again. It will hurt more to be there then it will be there. I can visit my Fathers grave when ever I want when im here. I cant do that there. I just don't want to leave. Please Grandpa." I smirked on the inside. Gibbs was a sucker when it came to Jenna and being her grandpa.

"**Well... Jenna its for the best. You have to go. Its dangerous for you here."**

"I hate you!" Jenna yelled into the phone and then ran up stairs.

We all flinched. She loved Gibbs. They were very close. Tony went to follow her. But it stepped in front of him. "I don't think so Tony. We still need to talk." I pulled him toward the kitchen table and pushed him into a chair I sat in the chair across from him.

We stared at each other for ten minutes. "Why tony? Why now?" I said I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Gibbs….Said….it was for the best. That she will be safe there….I don't want her to go but if she will be safe then we should take the chance. We still haven't found Mitchell but we are going to….And when we do we are getting her back" I just let the tears fall. I knew this was the right choice but I just didn't want to lose her again. We have become close over the last 9 months. Im losing her again in the time span of 48 hours. I cant do it again. I lost her once im not doing it again. But I knew that she had to go and that we might get her back.

"Back that could take months even years." I squeaked.

"I know Xavier but we have to do it." Tony said wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Fine… But if she hates me after this its on your shoulders." I stood up and walked to the stairs. As I walked up the stairs I could hear my IPod blaring down the attic steps. Oh great… I made it to the top of the attic steps and the knocked on the door. No one answered do I tried to walk in but it was locked. I grabbed the tin box under the top step and opened it. It had my memories from the last few months with Jenna. It had a ring I was going to give her some day, a note from history class 2 months ago…..

_Hey Boots_

_Xavier we are going to get in trouble_

_Nah no we aren't we are to sneaky._

_We sit across the room from each other. These kids are going to read it._

_Nope. Got them charmed…_

_XAVIER! Why would you do that? _

_LOL I was kidding Jenna Calm down. They wont read it. Cuz they pass notes all the time._

_You should be writing your notes. We have a test on Friday._

_Nah lol I know this history… I was there remember…_

_You were there during the "World war 2?" _

_Haha lol yeah I was. Scary times. I was a good Nazi though. _

_YOU WERE A NAZI! BUT YOU WERE 15!_

_Haha no I was a good Nazi.. and they didn't have to know that. You know I look older then I am._

_I know but still that's weird… My boyfriend was a Nazi…weird…_

_Haha well get back to your notes we have a test on Friday._

_Funny…_

I remember looking back at her and smiling. She blushed and looked back at the teacher. I laughed and the teacher looked at me and asked if I thought gas chambers were funny. I blushed and continued writing my notes.

I kept looking in the box. It had a Domo wrist band. That made me laugh Jenna didn't know I still had it. I finally found the key to my door. I unlocked it and stepped in to find jenna hugging my pillow and her bag packed at the end of the bed. Addie was laying next to her. With a sad face as well. Jenna was crying. I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of the bed. I rubbed her back and waited for her to look at me. All she did was grab me and pull me down so I was laying with her. I scooted over so I was right next to her. She layed her head on my shoulder and continued silently crying. I hated it.

"When am I leaving?" She asked into my neck.

"5 hours." I whispered. I felt her nod and slowly drift of to sleep.

5 hours later…..

"Flight 234 now boarding" A voice came over head.

"That's your flight Jenna." Tony said next to us.

Jenna mumbled and grabbed her carry on. Addie was standing next to us. She was going along with her. I hugged her tight but had to let go. She hugged everybody. Even Gibbs. Tighter then most of us. She whispered something in his ear. He smiled and let go of her. She walked back over to me and hugged me again. I placed the tin box in her hands. She needed it more then I did.

As she boarded the plane she looked back at us we were standing in a group. Me in front. We waved and so did she. She gave a small smile and continued into the plane. That was the last time I saw her in 2years.

2 years later….

_I have aged… I didn't think I could ever age again but I did. Im now 17years old… Well that's what my body is like im actually 154 years old… I work at NCIS as an intern im in my first year of college and I live with Tony and Ziva. They had a son named Baram. It means Son of the Nation he is two now. He looks and acts just like Tony. He knows who Jenna is. He can even say Jen. He says it everytime he sees a picture of her. It made Ziva cry the first time he said it. I let a tear fall down my cheek. I talk to her every night. Shes having a hard time and just wants to come down. Jake is nice…he even helped her with her homework. She is a junior now. I graduated early due to my credits. I cant really wrap my head around where I am right now. At the Airport just about to get on a plane to go and surprise Jenna. Every one is with me. We found out where Mitchell is. He is in Israel so we are letting Mossad deal with him. Well the plane is being called so ill write soon…_

2 hours later…..

"Xavier can you hold Baram?" Ziva asked as we were waiting for our luggage. I guess being a QB for my college team and all muscle comes in handy. Ziva looked up at me and smiled. Im 6'7 right now. I grew a lot in the last 2 years. Baram whimpered when I Lifted him from Zivas arms but snuggled his head into my neck. "Aver…MMphd" Baram obviously was tired. All he did was eat, sleep and eat again.

"Xavier you coming or what?" Gibbs said and he laughed when I jumped and spun around.

"Huh?...Oh yeah sorry." I started toward them. My phone started ringing….

Why do I just lie awake and think of you  
I need some sleep  
Tomorrow I have things to do  
Everytime I close my eyes I see your face  
So I try to read  
But all I do is lose my place

"That's jenna's ring tone! What do I say?" Everybody laughed at my franticness. I handed Baram to Tony and pulled my phone out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Xavier." Jenna said. I could tell it had been a bad day at school.

I sighed. "What happened today? Cheerleaders or football player."

"Everything. Im at lunch right now. Eatting in the library. Again. Jake isnt at school today so they had free game." Jenna sniffed.

"It will be okay Babe I promise. We will see each other again." Sooner then you thnk babe. I added in my head.

"Yeah I know." Jenna sniffed again.

"Hey I got to go okay." I said, I could hear her groan.

"O-Okay." Jenna mummbled.

"Ill talk to you soon. Every one says hi and that they love you. Tony said he will kick all the football players asses. Then gibbs smacked him in the head. But its true. I really have to go. I love you Jenna.' I smiled when she chuckled.

"I love you to Xman." My smile widened when she said it back. I hung up and smiled…. We have been saying it for almost a year now but it still made me smile.

3 hours later….

"This is the house!" Tony said jumping out of the the car. I was long after…. We both sprinted to the door of the small house. We waited for everybody else before we knocked. A small child maybe 7 years old answered.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Umm is Jenna here?" Ducky asked.

"Um….Yeah she is. But my dada said if anyone asks for Jenna to get him or Jake. My dads not here so ill get Jake….JAKE SOME ONE HIS HERE FOR YOU!" He yelled and ran to the flat screen and picked up a Xbox controller.

A boy about 6'2 came to the door and looked us all over. Gibbs showed him his badge and the boy smiled a smile that made every body want to laugh. He had braces but they fit him well…..Wow I just sounded really gay. "You must be Jethro and Tony. My dad said you guys might show up one of these days. Jenna is in her room… Which is the attic…She didn't want anything else. The entry way is in Maks room. Follow me." He led us to room in the far corner of the hallway. We walked into a room with posters of superman and Halo all over the walls. He opened a box on the desk and turned a dial. A piece of the wall opened. He walked over to it and pushed it open. We all walked up the steps. Addie started parking as soon as she saw us. She ran over to us with her tail wagging so much her but was moving with it. Tony leaned down and started petting her. Jake walked over to another door and opened it. Inside there were walls of books and a couple of beanbag chairs against them Jenna occupied one of them. She had her face in a book and Ipod head phones stuck in her ears. Jake flickered the lights and she pulled the headphone out if her ears. But she didn't stop reading.

"What ever you want Maks…you can play with Addie just don't dye her hair again." Tony about laughed but I elbowed him in the stomach. Jenna couldn't see us but she could see Jake. She looked over and smiled. "Oh Jake I thought you were Maks."

"Nah he's playing Black ops he wont bother you for a while. But you do have visitors." Jenna just nodded.

"If its Gregg and Jerek tell them I don't feel up to skateboarding today." Jenna went back to her book.

"No I don't think my name is Gregg or Jerek….I believe its Tony." Tony said walking into the room.

"DADDY!" Jenna yelled and sprinted to Tony.

"Hey Munskin." Tony laughed and nodded to us to enter. They all walked in except for me. Jenna screamed and hugged everybody. She smiled when Baram smiled and said Jen and hugged her neck. I bet it felt good to get to unite wth everybody. Jenna smiled but frowned…

"Where's Xavier?" He asked looking around the small group of people.

"Well…turn around." Gibbs said flicking his head in my direction. I smiled and knew she still couldn't see me. I phased and Jumped at her. Jake froze but I didn't care. All I could hear was Jenna's laugh as I licked her face over and over again. I phased back and kissed for the first time in almost three years.

"Told you I'd see you again." Jenna just laughed and hugged me. We stood up and everybody came in for a group hug.

"You've grown." She stated when when she looked up at me from her 5'7 height.

'I found someone worth growing for." I laughed and just hugged her. Im never going to let her go.

Some where else…(no ones POV)

RING RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. President." A deep voice said into the phone.

"Who is this?" Obama said into the phone.

"This is Mitchell."


	11. Attacks

We are staying here for a couple of months while Mossad takes care of Mitchell…Right now I'm waiting for Jenna outside her school. I'm leaning on my new car I just bought. It's a 2011 Camaro.

I looked at the doors of the high school and sighed I looked at my watch…5 minutes. I heard a bell ring and yelling. I turned to see kids running out of the building and yelling…Wow kids in Lexington are loud…I don't remember Quantico being like this. Jenna came walking over to me with her head down.

"Hey babe what's up." I asked taking her Book bag.

"Huh? Oh um nothing." Jenna said trying to walk around me. Addie jumped into the car and layed down in the back seat.

"HEY JENNA! WHO'S THAT YOUR BROTHER!" Jenna flinched when the boy yelled. "OH NO HE'S DEAD ISN'T HE!" Now that pissed me off.

"What is your problem?" I asked setting Jenna's book bag on the ground. She whimpered so I placed a kiss on her head and walked over to the boy. He stood like 3 inches shorter then me.

"Nothing much…Just doing what I do best." He said popping his gum. Wow masculine.

"What being an ass. You have no idea what Jenna has been through! So why don't you mind your own business and fix your attitude before I have to do it myself!" He had a smirk on his face that I wanted to punch off so bad but if I did that Tony would have my head.

"What are you going to do call her dad? Oh wait he's dead too." He smirked and turned away. He started walking but I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. I pulled my hand back and I felt his nose give a satisfying crack. He held his nose and just stared at me. He lunged but I stuck my foot out and fell I grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him. He landed on his back he got up quickly and charged again. This time I wasn't fast enough. His fist came in contact with my eye. I'm going to have a bruise. He went to punch me again but this time I stopped it by punching him in the stomach. He was down but the idiots friends helped him up.

"Guys hurt him." What are they dogs…

The two guys ran at me on grabbed me and the other started attacking me. I could feel my nose break and my lip split but I didn't give up. I flipped the guy who had the hold on me over my shoulder his face came in contact with the steps. Ouch that looked like it hurt. The second guy hesitated but lunged we fell to the ground him on top. He started punching my face but someone grabbed his hand. I looked over at the person and it was Tony. Jenna must have called him. The boy turned and punched him. Jenna laughed.

"You just asulted a federal agent. Your fucked." She said getting into my car.

Tony helped me up. "you okay to drive?" He asked rubbing his jaw. That kid hit him hard.

"yeah im fine." I tried to smile but it hurt to much. I licked my lips but all I could taste was blood.

"Ducky is at home waiting for you." He patted me on the back and I winced. Im not as indestructible as I used to be. The down side of not shifting on almost 3 years. As I got in the car Jenna was smirking at me.

"Wow you boyfriend just got the shit beat out of him and you just smirk at him. Wow I love you too." I smiled and started the car. She grabbed my hand and brushed over the bruises that were forming on my knuckles.

"You were wining at first what happened?" She asked at I turned the corner.

"I haven't shifted since we found you almost 3 years ago. When you don't shift for to long you start growing and lose a lot of your abilities." I mumbled. My head was starting to throb from it smacking the ground when we both fell to the ground. I rubbed as we stopped at a red light. I felt something sticky so I looked at my hand. I was almost dripping in blood. How did we not notice that. Jenna was looking out her window so she didn't notice I grabbed a towel from the back seat and wiped my hands off. Jenna started turning so I threw the towel back into the back seat. She didn't notice. We talked about Baram. He just started walking and was always with Addie. We have been here for three days and my car just got here from D.C. Tony made Ziva fly back to get it so he could show off what his "Son" had bought himself. We talked about everything. When we got to the house Jenna grabbed her book bag and Addie looked at me.

_You know you should of let Jenna Drive. That head wound is deep. _Addie looked at me in the review mirror. She blink and the connection was broken.

"Yeah I know." I tried to get out of the car but I was hit with a wave of pain in my ribs and head. Tony pulled up into the drive way and ran up to me.

"Hey you okay Xavier?" Tony asked placing a hand on my head but I winced and he pulled his hand back he gasped. "DUCKY!" That was the last thing I heard before everything went black. The next thing I know I wake up on Jenna and I's bed in the attic with something warm laying on my chest and a tight feeling on the back of my head. I went to touch my head when I felt a bandage and my hair was shorter. Shorter as in it wasn't shaggy and "Justin Bieber" style. As Jenna calls it was a marine cut now. Great that was probably Gibbs doing. I looked down and found Jenna asleep on my chest. I tried to get out from under but she grumbled. I gentally pushed her off and walked torwards the steps. I felt dizzy and totally out of it but I kept walking I walked down the steps and typed in the code to open the door. It opened and I pushed it out of the way and into Maks room. He was on his laptop playing some game with a giant bull thing. World of Warcraft I think. (A/N I play that game…all the time….im a nerd) I laughed when he started yelling at the screen something about a gnome. HAHA gnome is a funny word. Gnome gnome gnome hahahah. Potato is a funny word to. Snap out of it Xavier! Jeez.

As I walked down the steps to the landing that led to the kitchen when I heard Addie barking and Tony laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I asked ziva as I sat down at the small table in the kitchen . She was making dinner.

"Ducky gave tony pain killers." Ziva simply stated. Little Baram ran into the room and up to me. He was dress as a pirate. He made me laugh. I heard the familiar sound of paws hitting the floor. Here comes Addie. She shot threw the kitchen a to Maks room. We both laughed Tony followed running after her.

"Give me back my sock!" Tony yelled.

I laughed and got up and walked outside to my car. I got out the wax and started Waxing my car when I heard a low growl. I looked around but couldn't find the source so I went back to my car. I felt the familiar shiver go down my spine. My spidey sense was tingling! I laughed at myself but perked my ears just in case. I heard it again but it was louder. I sounded like it was coming from the Shed. I walked over to the shed and opened the door. A Red and Brown object jumped at me. I tried to protect my face. The dog kept barking and growling. I resorted to the thing I didn't want to do. I phased. I felt my bone start to change and the Burning sensation was horrible. Almost 3 years of not shifting takes a tole on your bones. I yelped but did it fast and took my protective stance. We both lunged and battled till I was the last on standing more like limping toward the house I walked in but didn't make it to the living room I landed on the kitchen tile with a loud thud. I couldn't move but I could hear everything still. I never crossed my mind that I was still in my wolf form with about 10 people standing over me.


	12. AN

Dear Readers,

I may not update for a bit….I GOT A NEW PUPPY! His name is Memphis lol and my computer is being weird so my dad is going to fix it…I am on my brother James laptop but in secret so SHHHH don't tell lol hahaha well I will try to update soon.

Love,

ToughBlvd


	13. Forced

Blood that's all I could smell and the steady beat of my heart in my ears. Many questions were running threw my head many questions that couldn't be answered. The cold bars against my back felt like they were stabbing at my spine. Being what I was I could see threw the dark so I could see the guard standing outside my cell and I could see Jenna across the way…I doubt she could see me but I could tell she was scared. I know I would be….Tony will have my head for this..I should of told him…that the government was coming after me..It is just so stupid…I didn't know that Henri would tell…but I guess I was wrong. Henri had been a great friend but guess what he wasn't he was just there for jenna. When I found out from Jenna that Henri was coming down I about punched the wall but knowing that would of scared her I had to hold the erg back…Henri was one of our friends from DC we didn't have many of those but we had a few. Henri was a good kid but has made mistakes the first one was when he attacked Tony. The second was kissing my girl the third was ratting me out the his damn father…Now the government has captured me and my mate…That has pissed me off…majorly. My head snapped up at the sound of Jenna crying. The guard was gone. So I pulled my self up and limped over to the wall closest to Jenna's Cell. "Jenna?" I whispered into the hallway. "Xavier? My stomach hurts…I want to go home." She sounded so vulnerable. I just want to hold her. Make her feel better. I know why her stomach hurts. They forced us to do the one thing that we wanted to save. They wanted to have what we produced they want the baby they forced us to make they want to know how powerful we can be…I being an older version have more Canine in me the less canine the easier to detect power they less human the harder. They want to know how powerful a half wolf half human hybrid will be. It scared Jenna so bad I almost didn't follow threw with it and just faked it all but they whipped her infront of me and forced us to go threw with it. It hurt me the most having to do this to her. Tony will defiantly kill me. One for putting us in this damn government place and second and most important knocking up his daughter. "Baby you okay? What hurts?" I try again with no avail to get threw the bars. I cant believe I am letting them do this to us. The next time the open this cell door i am going break all their one and save Jenna and the baby.

"My stomach does. I don't think not having a meal today is agreeing with the Jr you.' Jenna gives a small giggle. I give a dry laugh.

"Lets hope thats it." I reach across the hallway but come in contact with a ring of keys. The guard must of dropped them. I went to grab them but I felt a steel toed boot smash my hand I yelped at the pain. "Do not touch those." The guard said in my ear. "You your kid gets it." He pulled out a needle and started toward Jenna. Oh No not again. Those damn shots help but Jenna is scared of needles and calls my name everytime. She screamed when the needle pierced her skin and called my name. I scratched at the bars and shifted to try and fit threw the bars but it didn't work the taller I got the bigger my wolf got…my wolf now stands at ten feet tall. I need to stop growing I am 6'8 and I still am growing. The doctor here says I should stop growing at 6'10 which would mean my wolf would be close to 11 feet tall. I whimpered and jenna screamed again. I screamed of rage and jumped at the bars. My head hit the bars but all it did was give me a head ache. The guard stood up and walk threw the cell door and walked over to my cell door. He smirked threw the bars of the door and laughed.

"Your kid will be fun to torture." He said and walked away. Jenna was still crying. 20 minutes later a different guard came down with a doctor and some food. The doctor came over to me and looked at my head. Stitched a new wound from the bars and then went over to Jenna. The new guard handed me a note and the food for me. He placed food next to Jenna but she didn't look at it she was staring at me. The had turned the light on for the doctor but it was very dim and kind of green. She was in old shorts and a hard rock café shirt. I tried to smile at her but it was forced. She was covered in dirt, I did look much better I was in nothing but basketball shorts and a wife beater. I stood at my cell door with my face pressed up against them trying to hear what was going on. I unfolded the note all it said was have fun. Then the name scribbled on the bottom made me growl.

Michael.

I looked up at jenna and saw tears in her eyes. I growled and the guard smacked the bars with his rifle. I bared my teeth and he just smirked. The doctor and the guard left and it was just me and Jenna again.

"It's a boy you know." Jenna finally said after 10 minutes.

my back was pressed up against the cell door and I was playing with the ties of my shorts. "really?"

"yeah the doctor just told me. I hope he looks like you." Jenna said trying to lighten the mood. Great she is turning into Tony.

"Jenna what if something happens to the 2 of you. I don't think I could live with myself." I had tears running down my face but I still feel like I need to be over there with her.

"I know you would be able to help if you could but there is nothing we can do. Michael said if we are good he wont take the baby from us and we can be together, Be a family… You do want that don't you?" Jenna asked in complete understanding.

"Of course I do Jenna but I cant sleep with you in my arms I cant be there for you during the birth I can't even hardly see you now. I can see you across the hallway but I cant touch you or kiss you." I said turning around. I closed my eyes and leaned against the bars. I could hear her breathing slow and scared.

"Xavier what if something happens to you. What if they try to kill you. Our baby cant live without it's father. I know how that is and its hard." I winced. Almost a year in these retched cells and almost 4 months of this pregnancy. I looked over at Jenna she was picking at her food. I glanced at mine then at her. I picked my food plate up and started picking at it. The doors at the top of the stairs opened making a rectangle of light shoot across the floor. "Jenna what ever happens I love you okay." I said reaching out to her but knowing I couldn't touch her. The foot steps came closer so I sank back into my cell. It was the guard that brought down the food. "I was order to take you 2 to a nicer holding cell. A cell you can both be in but no funny business or you both will be sent back here. He opened my cell first I slowly walked out and over to the steps with him behind me. He led me to a nicer cell and threw me in. It was twice the size of my old one and had a bed and not just a cloth cot. The was a change of clothes on the bed for each of us. I changed into the Sweatpants and pulled on the Harvard Sweatshirt. Jenna slowly walked in with the guard behind her. He didn't push her but gentally led her to the Bed. I quickly walked over to her and hugged her hard. I felt her tears hit my neck but ignored them and just held her. I slowly let go of her and moved to get the sweatpants and sweatshirt for her on the end of the bed. Once she pulled them on we layed down the bed just staring at each other.

"How are you guys?" I asked placing a hand on her growing stomach.

"We are okay. I am happy we can be together now. I love you too by the way." She smile and curled up against me.

"You dad is going to kill me." I bluntly said rubbing soothing circles on her stomach. I felt the baby kick and smiled.

"yeah probably." She giggled and ran a hand threw my hair. I loved her so much I had to find a way out of here. Just then Micheal came threw the holding rooms door with blood on his head and then the two people that I have been waiting to see walked in behind them. Tony and Gibbs. The net person to some in was totally unexpected. The president of the United States. Obama.

"Are you two okay?" Tony said trying to get to Jenna. He growled when she turned to him. I held his stare on her stomach but smiled. "More then okay im guessing." He looked at me giving me the stare that said 'we will talk later'.

"We need to get out of here. Michael is in need of some good beating." Obama said smiling at me. I knew when I found out Michael had used Obama to get to me and Jenna that he would find a way to get us out of here. I tried to stand but my legs gave out. Jenna yelled and held her stomach. Uh Oh not good. I finally got up and ran to Jenna.

"He is just strong baby it's okay." I blushed when Gibbs gave me a small smirk.

We were forced that doesn't mean we didn't like it.


	14. Alright

I remember Daddy´s hands, folded silently in prayer.  
And reaching out to hold me, when I had a nightmare.  
You could read quite a story, in the callouses and lines.  
Years of work and worry had left their mark behind.  
I remember Daddy´s hands, how they held my Mama tight,  
And patted my back, for something done right.  
There are things that I´ve forgotten, that I loved about the man,  
But I´ll always remember the love in Daddy´s hands. 

As the song played over the radio Jenna stared out the window of Xaviers car as he was pumping gas into Tony's boat, Tony had let them barrow it for the weekend, he had said they needed a weekend out after everything had happened. They had stopped at Jenna's Fathers grave as it was the anniversary to his murder. Jayce started to cry in the back seat so Jenna climbed back and sat next to his car seat.

He was only 7 months old but had lungs like a whale. (A/N that's what my dads said when I asked him what I was like when I was a baby…I could cry for hours if I wanted to…I still talk none stop lol) Xavier got back into the car and looked over at the passenger seat. He smirked and turned all the way around.

"He start to cry again?" he laughed.

"Yes…but he fell back asleep." Jenna said laying her head back.

"hey you okay?" Xavier asked looking in the review mirror as he pulled onto the highway.

"yeah just thinking." Jenna said looking over at Jayce. He was sleeping but you could still tell he looked a lot like Xavier. Except for the striking deep blue eyes. That he got from Jenna's dad. The only thing she had left of her dad except for the pictures or the dog tags.

3 hours later….

"Hey Jay wake up we're here." Xavier said rubbing his hand threw Jenna's hair. They were in the gulf of Mexico. Gibbs had let them use his house while he was in Washington helping Tony with a investigation. Vance had hired Xavier to be on Tony's team but allowed him to get a weekend off.

"Come on baby. I already got the boat in the water. It's time to get to bed. Jayce also needs fed." Jenna slowly got out of the back seat and slowly walked to the house. Xavier pulled his car into the garage Gibbs had built for Xaviers car and then ran into the house. It 11:00 at night and everyone in the small family was exhausted.

Later that night…Xaviers POV

As I leaned against the railing at the front of the shack Gibbs called home I sighed. I couldn't sleep, everytime I closed my eyes I would go back to the time me and jenna were locked up.

Flashback….

"_HEY! WHITE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I heard Michael yell at me from across the lab. I walked over to him slowly. I may be taller then him but the small man scared the shit out of me. "I need you to produce a mini you." My heart stopped._

"_What?" I all but screamed. "I'm not doing that. No I cant do that to Jenna." I turned to run but a huge muscle man grabbed me and threw me to the ground._

_I heard the door open and in came another man that had Jenna by the shirt._

"_Xavier!" I winced. I hadn't seen her in three days. All I wanted to do was run away and save the two of us._

"_It's okay Jay." I could see the tears in her eyes._

"_If you don't give me what I want she gets it." Michael said holding out a pistol and aiming it at Jenna. I growled. He cocked it and was about to pull the trigger when I finally cracked._

"_FINE I'LL DO IT JUST DON'T SHOOT!" I cried. Now it was my turn to cry._

"_Take them to a cell and don't let them come out till we know for sure he gets the bitch Pregnant. Jenna gasped and stared at me. _

_After the shoved us both into the cell we had to do it. We tired to fake it but we knew we wouldn't get out of it alive so we went with it. We had to do it all of 15 times before Jenna actually got Pregnant it toke three weeks. After the third time we began to actually get into it. (A/N Im not going to get into this lol)_

End of flachback….

I sighed again and looked out at the moon just above the horizon. Tony would be at work by now. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial number two.

"DiNozzo." Tony said sounding professional.

"Hey dad." I have been calling him that for 5 months now. After Tony and Gibbs got us out of that hell hole. Tony and I have become closer than ever.

"Hey Xman whats hanging. Wait its almost 3 in the morning in Mexico why are you awake?" Now he sounded worried. "Nightmares back?" Tony was the only one besides Jenna who knew about them. Jenna still had them but she had stopped getting them as soon as Jayce was born.

"Yeah but not as bad as before. Just everytime I look at him I get a flashback. I scares me to think that one of those men could come back and take him. I know Michael will never come back. But what About Rodgers? Daniels? Dad I cant lose him." Tony sighed.

"I know bud..If something happened to Jenna or Baram even you it would tear me apart. I have lost Jenna twice and you once…I don't think I can live with that. Just know that Jenna and Jayce need you. So get some sleep and I will see you in three days." I smiled he always knew how to make it all better.

"Okay thanks dad I needed that. I love you." I laughed when Tony groaned…

"You know I just realized that I have a grandson which means im getting old. But we will save that talk for later. I love you too Xavier. Now get some sleep." With that we hung up. As soon as I shut the door Jayce's cries filled the air. I sprinted to his room so he wouldn't wake Jenna and picked him up. As soon as he was in my arms he stopped. I changed him and fed him before I looked at the clock 5:00 wow time flies. I walked into Jenna and my room to see Jenna sound asleep. I smiled. She always looks so peaceful asleep. She shifted most likely waking up she always woke up at five on the dot.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked tiredly. I laughed and sat next to her with a wide awake Jayce staring back at us. "He looks a lot like you." Jenna said running a hand threw his almost none existent hair.

"Yeah he does." Jayce seemed to know we were talking about him because he smiled and giggled. Which of course made us laugh. "You ant to get ready and go out on the boat?" I asked looking at her.

"As ready as ill ever be." Jenna laughed and kissed me. She stood up and placed a soft kiss on Jayce's head and walked off to get ready. Im going to enjoy this weekend.

3 days later…Tony's POV….

"Guys they should be here at any minutes." As if on que a car door was shut and then two more. I laughed and peeked out the curtain. "Their here!" I heard baram Scream.

"shhh buddy be quiet." Baram frowned but smiled as the door began to open. We could hear Xavier talking….As usual. Next thing we know in comes a crawling Jayce. He is going the speed of lightning not really but he is going pretty fast. Baram starts to talk but I clamp my hand over his mouth. Talks just as much as Xavier and they aren't even related. Xavier came in after him all tan and well happier. I knew a weekend away would do him good. Jenna came in last and Baram started to squirm. I let him go and he sprinted out from behind the couch.

"JENNA! AVIER!" Bring three he still couldn't pronounce Xaviers name.

"BARAM! MY MAN!" Xavier picked him up and swung him around.

"You better not drop my son." I said trying to get out from behind the couch but got stuck. "A little help here." Xavier laughed and put Baram down and came to help me. He lifted the heavy couch with ease and pulled me out of my hiding place.

"Why exactly were you beind the couch?" He asked smiling at me.

"It's good to see you too son." I said changing the subject.

"It's good to see you too Dad." He laughed and hugged me. "Thanks" He whispered in my ear.

"No problem." I said patting his back.

"Hey daddy…don't I get a hug?" Jenna asked smirking.

"Of course you do my lady." I held my arms out wide and she walked into my arms.

"I don't know what you sadi to him but im glad you made him happy." She said into my ear.

"I didn't say a word." She smirked and walked over to Baram who was playing with Radar. Our new guard dog. Addie is getting to old to do much. I opened the back door and in came a lazy addie. But as soon as she say Jenna she freaked and started jumping around. I had to whistle for her to settle down. Jayce was still on the floor.

Later that night….Xaviers POV….

"you know im becoming to like the idea of being a dad." I said to Jayce as I rocked him to sleep in the nursery. He just looked back at me. "You know your mother will kill me if she found out Im about to say this but I think you will turn out to be just like Tony…" I laugh at Jayce when he scrunched up his nose. Maybe he could understand what I was saying.

"You have Jeff's eyes but my looks…Jenna's personality…you are a major daddy's boy though." I laughed when he smiled. I started to softly sing to him his favorite song. Alright by Darius Rucker.

Flashback…..

_Jayce wouldn't stop crying. He may only be 4 months old but he never stops crying when Jenna isn't in the car. I turned on the radio in the car on hopping he just needed noise. After three songs he still wouldn't stop cry but as soon as Alright came on he stopped almost immediately. Oh great he is going like country just like his mother._

Alright, Alright  
Yeah it's alright, alright

Don't need no five star reservations  
I've got spaghetti and a cheap bottle of wine  
Don't need no concert in the city  
I've got a stereo and the best of Patsy Cline  
Ain't got no caviar no Dom Perignon  
But as far as I can see, I've got everything I want

Cause I've got a roof over my head,  
the woman I love laying in my bed  
And it's alright, alright  
I've got shoes under my feet  
Forever in her eyes staring back at me  
And it's alright, alright  
And I've got all I need  
And it's alright by me

Maybe later on we'll walk down to the river  
Lay on a blanket and stare up at the moon  
It may not be no French Riviera  
But it's all the same to me as long as I've got you

It may be a simple life, but that's okay  
If you ask me baby, I think I've got it made  
[ Alright lyrics from  
.com/d/darius_rucker/alright/ ]  
Cause I've got a roof over my head,  
the woman I love laying in my bed  
And it's alright, alright  
I've got shoes under my feet  
Forever in her eyes staring back at me  
And it's alright, alright  
And I've got all I need  
And it's alright by me

It's alright by me, yeah yeah  
When I lay down at night I thank the Lord above  
For giving me everything I ever could dream of

Cause I've got a roof over my head,  
the woman I love laying in my bed  
And it's alright, alright, alright, alright  
I've got shoes under my feet  
Forever in her eyes staring back at me  
And it's alright, alright, alright  
And I've got all I need, yeah  
I've got all I need  
And it's alright by me  
Oh yeah, it's alright by me

_As the song ended he was fast asleep…I smiled as long as he doesn't wake up and start do line dances._

End of flash back….

I looked down at Jayce as I stopped singing. He was fast asleep as I predicted. I laid him in his bed and kissed his head before pulling the bar up and locking it. I turned on his Scooby-Doo night light that was very bright and was almost like a lamp. And walked across the hall to our room. I laid down and Jenna snuggled up to me.

"He go straight to sleep?" she asked on the verge of falling asleep.

"Yeah…He is a good baby." I said allowing sleep to take over. Some how I knew everything was going to be alright….


	15. Shifting Hurts!

3 years later...

Laughing Baram chased Jayce around the house.

"DADDY!" Jayce yelled as he ran into Xaviers legs.

"Baram be nice!" Ziva yelled from the kitchen.

"I am being nice!" Baram yelled back. "He is just a wimp!"

"AM NOT!" Jayce yelled back at him. Jayce began shaking and he growled. Xavier Picked him up.

"Jay? look at me." Jayce looked at him and growled again.

"Oh shit!" Jayce's eyes were turning purple. "Oh shit!"

"MOM XAVIER SAID BAD WORDS!" Baram yelled pointing at him.

"Xavier what is wrong?" Ziva asked looking at his face.

"He is shifting." Tony said looking at Jayce over Xaviers shoulder.

"This isn't supposed to happen. Jenna isn't even home! The first shift is painful when you are young like this!" Charles said wincing when Jayce screamed out in pain.

2 hours later...

"Jayce baby look at me." Ziva said laughing. A small wolf turned its head and glared at Ziva. "His eyes are still purple? Is that supposed to happen?"

"Mine were like that for 43 years...People will star but soon they willl not even pay attention." Charles said smiling at the pup.

"Mine were red for 4 minutes." Elean said laughing when he jumped at Addie and she just growled.

The small wolf pup yelped and ran to Xavier, quivering and panting. "And this is the painful part. Shifting back. Yelping again Jayce started screaming and everybody winced.

"...Xavier..." Jenna whimpered.

"I know baby, I know." He said kissing her forehead.

"DADDY!" Jayce screamed as he shifted back.

"I'm here buddy, I'm here." Xavier chanted as Jayce dried into his shoulder

"It hurts daddy. It hurts really bad!" Jayce's nose started to bleed and his eyes closed.

"hand me the towel." Tony said and placed the towel over his grandsons nose. "Take him to bed guys. My grandpa always said when young kids shifted all they needed to do was rest.

"Right." Xavier said walking into his and Jenna's room.


End file.
